swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
MKMO 3 - Akt pierwszy
Part 1 - 141/3, czyli wspomnień część pierwsza Minął tydzień od powrotu Thanva do domu, a ten nadal nie był w dobrym stanie. Strop dachu kopertowego z czterema przeciwległymi spadami zaczął rozlatywać się po północnej stronie, gdzie stał fortepian firmy Casio. Skrawki tynku, zaprawy i płyty gipsowej leciały wprost na pudło rezonansowe instrumentu, toteż pierwszym co zrobił Thanv po wejściu na strych domu było oczyszczenie urządzenia i jego nastrojenie. Zapomniał on jednak w jaki sposób się nastraja, więc poszedł po odnalezioną kilka dni wcześniej książkę Nastrajanie instrumentów - wersja dla opornych ''i zajął się rzemiosłem. Nie był już tak precyzyjny w tym jak dawniej, aczkolwiek nadal wystarczająco, by dźwięk instrumentu rozbrzmiewał donośnie i nie tworzył dysonansów na dźwiękach idealnych. Ruchem dłoni starł kurz z klawiszy i stojącego nieopodal taboretu. W milczeniu przysunął stołek do instrumentu, usiadł i strzelił nadgarstkami w sposób charakterystyczny tylko dla niego. Spojrzał na pomieszczenie - była to pusta hala o powierzchni całego dolnego piętra, czyli około osiemdziesięciu metrów kwadratowych, na której to stropie królował wielospadowy dach ze sklepieniem palmowym na środku. Na najbardziej oddalonym od wejścia narożniku stała stara szafa z nutami, a obok niej stały cello i timpani. Ściany obite były deskami w bardzo szczelny sposób, by tworzyły echo podobne do hal orkiestrowych. Sklepienie dachu przeszkadzało jednak nieco w roznoszeniu się dźwięku, nie mniej wszystko sprawiało wrażenie ogromnego profesjonalizmu. Zagrał tonikę podstawową dziesiątego obrazka z wystawy, ''Wielkiej Bramy w Kijowie. ''Nie wiedział, skąd pamięta melodię, aczkolwiek zdawał się wiedzieć, co gra. Położył niepewnie lewą rękę na klawiszach dwóch oktaw dolnych. Perfekcyjnym uderzeniem trafił w drugą nutę, po czym dokańczał utwór z pamięci. Robił to w bardzo naturalny sposób, jak gdyby nie był po półrocznej przerwie od gry. Wkraczając w oktawy górnych nut, grając fragment tworzący wrażenie ogromu, czuł się wspaniale, a w jego pamięci przewijały się wszystkie utwory, które znał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w dalszym kontynuowaniu gry. Nuty przychodziły mu do głowy jedna po drugiej, w trakcie grania tercji w pierwszej części utworu stopniowo przypominał sobie momenty zmian skali w drugiej części. Zagrał forte najwyższą oktawę nuty będącej dominantą utworu, g. Reszta przychodziła sama, a ręce zdawały się pracować wbrew woli pianisty. W jednym momencie jednak chłopak pomylił dis z cisem, nie mniej nie przejął się błędem i kontynuował grę. Wczuwał się w utwór coraz bardziej, grał coraz bardziej dynamicznie, coraz bardziej pewnie i śmiało. Wkroczył w drugą część "oczekiwania", graną w mezzoforte, mocno, acz delikatnie. Muzyka przypomniała mu kilka osób, które znał wcześniej, wywoływała w nim wspomnienia, z początku tylko dobre, aczkolwiek gdy fragment kończył się niskimi dźwiękami mającymi wizualizować muzycznie dźwięki uderzeń o dzwon, złe myśli wkraczały w umysł chłopaka. Z tymi właśnie złymi myślami wszedł w kolejną część utworu - wysokie dźwięki przypominające inny instrument. Zagrał moment bardzo głośno i pewnie, palce uderzały o klawisze z niewiarygodną gracją, a na twarzy rysowały się emocje. Moment przypomnienia ''Promenady ''skojarzył mu się ze smutnymi momentami z dzieciństwa. Glissando wyszło mu zbyt wolno i zbyt ostro. Grał jednak dalej, by w niewiarygodnie szybkim tempie zagrać momenty przejść wysokich i niskich uderzeń, ostrych zakończeń wątku, budowy napięcia tonicznego, by naładować je jeszcze bardziej poprzez stale przyspieszające zniżanie trzech uderzeń jednego wątku nutowego, a następnie kolejne skoki wysokich i niskich dźwięków łączonych antagonistycznie dla prawej i lewej ręki. Gwałtownym uderzeniem w toniczny dźwięk górnych E', rozładował napięcie i rozluźnił mięśnie. Wspomnienia stopniowo przestawały przechodzić mu przez myśli. Było ich jednak tyle, że złapał go stres i rozkojarzenie. Zaczął fałszować na samym końcu utworu, grał zbyt szybko i zbyt mało donośnie, po czym zapomniał o trylu i zakończył utwór bez żadnego uczucia oddanego na zewnątrz. We wnętrzu czuł jednak zdenerwowanie, pewien żal do świata, ale i do swojej pamięci. Dlaczego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć z jakiego powodu trafił do szpitala? Dlaczego nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie w jakich okolicznościach poznał Thaini, albo kogokolwiek innego? Dlaczego najczęściej przewijającą się przez jego myśli rzeczą była utrata rodziny na samym początku jego życia? Nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć na te pytania, co jeszcze bardziej go irytowało. Postanowił przejść się kilka metrów na drugi koniec strychu. Podłoga w niektórych miejscach skrzypiała, co również drażniło chłopaka. Wziął cello w rękę i zagrał w obrzydliwym fałszu kilka losowych nut. Nie pamiętał już gry na tym instrumencie. Nie wiedział nawet, czy kiedykolwiek potrafił na nim grać. Otworzył zakurzone drzwi starej, hebanowej szafy stojącej w narożniku. Spojrzał na oznaczenia nut, tabliczki, na których widniały napisy: ''"Mozart", "Mussorgski", "Haydn", "Inni". ''Na samym szczycie szafy były jednak nieoznakowane nuty. Ciekawy ich zawartości, Thanv wyciągnął rękę na górę szafy i wyjął pierwszy plik dziewięciu kartek. Na stronie tytułowej widniał napis ''"Third Grand Paganini Etude, op. 141/3 - La campanella". Chłopak spojrzał na zapis nutowy, zmarszczył czoło i podszedł do fortepianu. Ułożył nuty na belce podtrzymującej klawisze i zaczął grać sam górny tryl prawej ręki. Przyszedł on mu z niewiarygodną łatwością, mimo ogromnego dystansu między poszczególnymi nutami i dużego tempa gry. Widząc efekty gry, postanowił dołożyć dźwięki drugiej ręki. Zagrał utwór od początku z niewiarygodną wirtuozerią i precyzją. Czuł jednak, że niektóre wariacje podstawowego tonu utworu wychodzą mu zdecydowanie gorzej, oddawał to też na zewnątrz, myląc niektóre nuty zwłaszcza w szybkich glissandach bądź nieskoordynowanym trylu obu rąk. Siła i prędkość utworu zaczęły rozbrzmiewać bardzo donośnie przez echo, które powstawało w pustej sali. Stwarzały wrażenie takiego ogromu i potęgi, jakby miały być słyszalne na całym świecie dla każdego człowieka. Nie wydostawały się jednak one ani trochę poza ściany budynku, ewentualne sforzata powstałe mniej lub bardziej z woli grającego słyszalne były na terenie skromnej działki należącej do pianisty, ale nigdzie dalej. Wspomnienia znów zaczęły wracać do pamięci chłopaka, ale ten ignorował je i nawet ich nie próbował rozważać. Zajęty był melodyjnym uderzaniem w klawisze i tworzeniem jednolitej, spójnej melodii. W tym samym czasie były ordynator szpitala, Kamil Durczok wszedł do budynku firmy, która stworzyła grę Przyprawy Online. Nad drzwiami widniała tablica z napisem "Szefem firmy jest Zdzisław Durczok". - W czym mogę pomóc? - spytała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna w recepcji, mrugając w łagodny sposób swymi niebieskimi oczami, przybierając lekki uśmiech. Takie tutaj mają standardy obsługi - pomyślał Kamil D., aczkolwiek nie ujawnił swojego zainteresowania recepcjonistką na zewnątrz. - Chcę porozmawiać z szefem, jestem jego bratem. - powiedział były ordynator szpitala, jakby zapominając, że jest poszukiwany w połowie Europy. Nie spodziewał się następstw jego słów. - Zamknąć wszystkie drzwi. Ochrona, wzywam na pole szóste pełną służbę oddziałów 7 oraz 8. Szef Zdzisław jest proszony na pole szóste. - powiedziała do mikrofonu recepcjonistka, po czym wyjęła pistolet kalibru 11 mm ze swojej kabury przypiętej do spodni. Drzwi zamknęły się automatycznie, a na twarzy niemile widzianego gościa pojawił się drobny lęk. Stał on jednak w miejscu z ręką w miejscu, gdzie trzymał swój karabin. Był gotów do walki. Part 2 - Bitwa, która się nie rozegrała, a także rozegranie, które się nie zbitwiło. - Jakie tu wziąć perki... - myślał na głos Adrian, siedząc we wnętrzu swojego pokoju. Było tam ciemno, jedyne światło, jakie przebijało mrok, było łuną bijącą z KotletGearu. Uruchomiona już była gra Przyprawy Online, etap tworzenia postaci. Grafika gry była nienaganna, detale dopracowane, a wszystko odbywało się w klimacie anime, charakterystycznym do nowych gier na rozszerzoną rzeczywistość wirtualną. Perkami wybranymi przez Adriana były Niebagatelna siła, Walka bronią białą ''oraz ''Krew z krwi. Przeszedł do kolejnego etapu tworzenia swojej postaci - rozdania 25 punktów statystyk na dowolne cele. Rozdał wszystko połowicznie w siłę ataku oraz wytrzymałość fizyczną. Gra zaczęła się ładować i po dziesięciu sekundach Adrian był już w centrum miasta Rashid pod nickiem ThunderTomato. NPC stojący nieopodal podszedł do niego i wyjaśnił mu podstawy gry - system walki, umiejętności i rozwoju, oraz dał mu pierwszą misję udania się do pobliskiego miasta Aster, rozpoczynając tym samym akt pierwszy gry. Ekran na chwilę rozbłysnął złotym światłem, z którego wyłonił się ciemny napis Akt Pierwszy - Historia Młodzieńca. Napis ten jednak po chwili zniknął, a gra wróciła do normalnego stanu. Zajrzawszy w swój Niewidzialny Plecak, będący zasadniczo ekwipunkiem w grze, Adrian spostrzegł, że nie ma tam nic, a jego jedynym wyposażeniem jest Krótki Bojowy Kij Wierzbowy oraz Zbroja Kompletnego Maślaka. Widząc to, udał się wykonywać misje. Na mapie zaznaczony miał punkt, do którego miał się kierować, czyli kowala w mieście Aster. Pobiegł kawałek, aczkolwiek okazało się, że mimo stosunkowo dużej kondycji jego postaci, męczy się ona w trzydzieści sekund. Dalej musiał już iść pieszo. Wychodząc z miasta zauważył napis na lewym górnym rogu ekranu Wychodzisz z bezpiecznej strefy. Teraz zgarniesz w mordę, aczkolwiek nie przejął się tym. Szedł dalej z wyciągniętym Kijem Wierzbowym i gotowy do walki. Przygotowany był jednak na normalnych przeciwników na jego poziom, okazało się jednak, że potwory mają 24 poziom, a on pierwszy, przez co nie ma żadnych szans w walce. Rzucił się do ucieczki, co udało mu się bez żadnego problemu, gdyż przeciwnicy okazali się być bardzo powolni. Dwie minuty później był już na dziedzińcu Aster, spojrzał na mapę i poszedł do kowala, od którego otrzymał dwie srebrne monety i kawałek schabowego. Jego kolejną misją było udanie się z powrotem do Rashid i rozmowa z NPC-helperem o nazwie "Trener Calgon". - Jesteś kolejnym nowym, który do nas przybył - rzekł NPC ludzkim głosem w bardzo dostojny sposób. Było widać, że nie mówi on ze skryptu, tylko ma swoją własną świadomość. Adrian zrozumiał więc, że w rozmowie z nim musi samemu formułować myśli, a nie wybierać gotowe odpowiedzi. - Jestem trenerem i będę ci pomagać w grze, gdy tylko będziesz mieć czas, nawet wtedy, gdy inni gracze będą mi truć dupę. Śmiało, pytaj o co chcesz. - Właściwie to teraz nie mam pytań, przyszedłem tu zrobić questa... - padły słowa z ust ThunderTomato. Ruszały się one w bardzo naturalny sposób, co zaimponowało Adrianowi. Grafika w grze miała bardzo dopracowane detale, przez co sprawiała ogromne wrażenie realizmu. Jedynie dolne menu kontekstowe i grafika jak z dobrego anime przypominały, iż nie jest to rzeczywistość. - Ah, tak, jak większość graczy... No dobrze, Burzowy Pomidorze. Czas byś trochę poćwiczył władanie bronią. Powiedz mi, w jakiej sztuce walki chcesz się specjalizować. - Walka dwoma mieczami jednoręcznymi, co widać po perkach, które wziąłem. - postać w grze wykonała ruch znudzenia, oznaczający że gracz nie rusza się przez spory czas. - W takim razie otrzymasz ode mnie te przedmioty. Proszę bardzo, to dla ciebie - rzekł NPC wręczając Adrianowi dwa miecze krótkie dla początkujących. - Jak mniemam, teraz masz już do mnie pytanie, a dokładniej będzie ono brzmiało, jak sprawdzać statystyki broni, nieprawdaż? - dokończył. - Zgadłeś. - Musisz wejść w swój Niewidzialny Plecak, po czym pomyśleć o sprawdzaniu statystyk, a dopiero następnie o przedmiocie, który chcesz zbadać. W ten sam sposób można używać przedmiotów, których nie masz na pasku szybkich myśli. Jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, w grze nie ma żadnego kursora i wszystko sterowane jest za pomocą myśli. To innowacja na rynku gier. - Łoo, stary, dzięki za info. Jesteś spoko, wiesz? Dobra, a jak tu się komunikować na odległość, na przykład ze znajomymi? - Po prostu pomyśl o kontakcie z daną osobą, a pojawi Ci się okienko rozmowy, które będzie zdatne do sterowania myślami. Komunikaty będą pojawiać się w formie pisemnej. - Dzięki raz jeszcze. Dobra, to jaki mam dokładnie ten quest? - Spokojnie pomyśl o zakończeniu rozmowy ze mną i wtedy pomyśl o sprawdzeniu informacji o zadaniu. - Hah, to całkiem proste... Dobra, jeszcze raz dzięki, narson! Po tych słowach Adrian, na którego od tego momentu postaram się mówić ThunderTomato albo po prostu Thunder, odszedł w swoją stronę. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było pomyślenie o queście, a informacja o nim po prostu spłynęła jak gdyby znikąd wprost w jego świadomość. Wiedział już, że ma polować na potwory na północnym wyjściu z miasta Rashid. Udał się więc w tamtą stronę. Ekipa czterdziestu dwóch ochroniarzy uzbrojonych w gaz musztardowy, pistolety i kije do baseballa wyprodukowane przez fabrykę Cesarskich Gnid okrążyła Kamila Durczoka i czekała na polecenia z góry. Wszystkie wyjścia z białej, modernistycznej sali były zablokowane stalą pancerną, przypominając raczej zabezpieczenia z Alcatraz, aniżeli blokady w zwykłej firmie. Kamil stał jednak niewzruszenie, czekając na sygnał rozpoczęcia ataku lub jego zaprzestania. Był gotowy do walki, aczkolwiek cały czas intrygowała go niebieskowłosa dziewczyna w recepcji, stojąca w gotowości z pistoletem w ręce. Wyglądała bowiem na maksymalnie czternaście lat, z głosu na trzynaście, a jednak pracowała z bronią w ręku. Ze schodów prowadzących na górne piętra zaczęło być słychać twarde, spokojne kroki. Po chwili widoczne stały się wypastowane lakierki i stale powiększający swoją widoczność garnitur. Wreszcie postać ujawniła swą twarz - na oko był to pięćdziesięcioletni facet w dobrej kondycji, miał długie, dobrze ułożone szare włosy, wielkie, czarne oczy wypełnione pustką i soczewkami kontaktowymi oraz długi nos. - Proszę do mnie do gabinetu. Ochronę odwołuję, proszę otworzyć wejścia i zaprzestać alarmu. - powiedział facet donośnym, grubym głosem podobnym do głosu dawnego ordynatora Kamila. Ochroniarze natychmiastowo wrócili do normalnych pozycji i poszli do miejsc, gdzie pełnili wartę. Równocześnie blokady na wyjściach zostały zdjęte, a alarm przestał piszczeć swym irytującym dźwiękiem. Dziewczyna pracująca w recepcji nie odłożyła jednak broni od razu, stała w gotowości przez cały czas i mierzyła pistoletem Durczoka aż do momentu, gdy ten zniknął z pola widzenia. W tym momencie zaklęła, tupnęła nogą i wróciła na stanowisko pracy. Kamil wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora firmy. Było to duże pomieszczenie ze ścianami obitymi do połowy drewnem, wyżej znajdował się tylko tynk pomalowany na czerwono. W narożniku stało duże biurko z komputerem, w przeciwległym kącie - szafa, a po dwóch pozostałych sterty dokumentów. Dyrektor dał wymowny znak ręką, by jego gość usiadł na wskazanym przezeń fotelu, po czym samemu zajął miejsce. - Brat, do cholery, coś ty zrobił? Jakiś gówniarz ponoć wydał twoje przestępstwa na wierzch, do tego nie odbierasz tajnego telefonu, za chwilę jeszcze odkryją moje kombinacje! Jakby się dowiedzieli, co się w tej firmie dzieje, to idę do pierdla na dożywocie tak samo jak ty, baranie! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Zdzisław, wymachując przy tym prawą ręką. - Spokojnie. Co do gówniarza, sam się dziwię, jak mogłem do tego dopuścić. Za dużo pozwoliłem mediom i prasie, tyle. No cóż, przegrałem. Teraz jednak twoją rolą jest się nie dać, przyszedłem ci doradzić, byś przerejestrował firmę na lewo w sztucznym urzędzie, mogę ci dać namiary na jeden z takowych. - Tego mi było trzeba, namiaru. Za jakiś dzień czy dwa zaczną mnie szukać, więc i tak muszę uciec z kraju, ale przynajmniej nadal będę mieć moje dochodowe źródło zysku. Gra Przyprawy Online póki co przynosi mi około pięćdziesięciu tysięcy dolarów dziennie na czysto, nie chcę tego stracić. - W takim razie mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną dobrą informację... kolega tego gówniarza, który mi dokopał, a więc i tobie, zdobył siedem kopii tej twojej gry, więc prawdopodobnie ten gówniarz też w to gra. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam twoje plany, możesz sobie dołożyć do nich jeszcze jeden punkt - naszą wspólną zemstę. - Dobra idea. Nie wiem, skąd wiesz takie rzeczy, ale wielkie dzięki. Dobra, dawaj te namiary na firmę pseudo-urzędową. Masz tu jeszcze kolejnego smartfona, byśmy mogli się kontaktować. Dane nie będą wysyłane przez satelity, więc cię nie namierzą, nie bój żaby. - Dobra. Firma nazywa się Zakład Ubezpieczeń Społecznych. ''Teraz już spadam, bo mnie ścigają. Dobra, narka, bracie! - zakończył Kamil Durczok, po czym wziął spreparowany przez brata smartfon, machnął ręką i wyszedł z gabinetu z trzaskiem drzwi. - Idealnie. - skwitował dyrektor placówki, po czym wcisnął guzik od mikrofonu do kuchni, i dodał: - Duże piwko, schłodzone, na teraz. Part 3 - AktKategoria:Zalążki artykułówKategoria:KutaVifonKategoria:OdcinkiKategoria:MKMO ''Sempre maestoso. Animato. Rubato nieudane po raz kolejny. Strop na piętrze domu Thanva nadal nie został naprawiony i groził zawaleniem. Chłopak postanowił, że gdy nauczy się grać etiudy 141/3 weźmie się za naprawę tego syfu. Zajęty był tymczasem stałym szlifowaniem ostatniego rubato, samej końcówki oraz punktu kulminacyjnego utworu, gdyż nie potrafił on jeszcze ich zagrać perfekcyjnie. Nie zauważył nawet, że spędził tak dwie godziny. Palce zaczynały boleć coraz bardziej, a oczy szczypać od stałego czytania nut. Nieprzerwane dźwięki fortepianu i uderzenia pianisty przerwane zostały przez niespodziewany dzwonek do drzwi. Thanv wiedział od razu, kto wchodzi, strząsnął więc kurz z ubrań, przetarł ręce, zamknął pokrywę fortepianu i udał się w stronę wejścia przedniego do domu. Otworzył ledwo co czyszczone drzwi z niewiarygodną radością. Nie pomylił się co do gościa, tak jak myślał - za drzwiami stała Thaini. - Cześć - rzekł z szczerym, pełnym uśmiechem na ustach, wyciągając dłoń do dziewczyny. Ta zaś odwzajemniła przywitanie, dając chłopakowi szansę do szarmanckiego pocałunku w rękę, którą ten wykorzystał. - Jak tam idzie ci ogarnianie tego domu? - spytała się dziewczyna, zdejmując adidasy w nieco niekulturalny sposób nogą o nogę. Ułożyła je obok trampek Thanva, po czym przeszła na korytarz i zaczęła się rozglądać. - Jeszcze dwa pokoje, podłoga na górze i jedna z łazienek do ogarnięcia, a strop na strychu do pełnego remontu. Od dłuższego czasu jednak nie pracuję, znalazłem inne zajęcie, które mnie nieco wciągnęło. - odpowiedział chłopak z dumą w głosie. - Odpaliłeś kompa i zacząłeś grać w to coś od Adriana? - zapytała się w szczery sposób Thaini, nie zauważając emocjonalnego tonu wypowiedzi Thanva. - Lepiej. Pozwól, że cię zaprowadzę... - chłopak chwycił dziewczynę za rękę i w delikatny sposób zmusił do wyjścia z nim. Zaprowadził ją na wielki, pusty strych. Wszędzie było pełno kurzu, za wyjątkiem szafy w narożniku i fortepianu, który jednak zawalony był szczątkami stropu. - Ta dam! - krzyknął, wskazując obiema rękoma w ostentacyjny sposób swój instrument. - Pamiętasz jeszcze jak się gra? - spytała się Thaini ze zdziwieniem. Podeszła do instrumentu, otwarła pokrywę klawiszy i wdusiła kilka guzików. Zauważywszy, że dźwięk jest porządny, spojrzała ze zdumieniem na górę fortepianu, gdzie widoczna była książka Nastrajanie instrumentów - wersja dla opornych. Zaśmiała się lekko, aczkolwiek nie skomentowała tego znaleziska. - Chyba tak. Kilka utworów, jak się okazało, również znam z pamięci... a tego tutaj próbuję się nauczyć. - powiedział Thanv wskazując na rozłożone trzy wyrwane z różnych części utworu strony z nutami. - A zagrasz dla mnie? - spytała się w delikatny i zarazem prowokujący sposób Thaini, siadając na boku fortepianu. Założyła nogi jedna na drugą. - Mogę spróbować, ale nie wiem, czy się uda... - powiedział Thanv. Uderzył niepewnie w pierwszą nutę, a każda następna zaczęła mu przychodzić coraz łatwiej. Rozpoczął tryl z spokojem w środku i nerwami na zewnątrz. Brzmiał on bardzo lekko i dźwięcznie, każda nuta zdawała się być idealnie dopasowana do wszystkich pobliskich. Lewa ręka zdawała się być całkowicie rozluźniona, kontrastując z prawą. Zakończył pierwszą część trylu wraz z stopniowym rubato na przestrzeni kilku oktaw. Rozluźnił się i spojrzał na Thaini, przez chwilę grając jedynie intuicyjnie. Nic nie pomylił, toteż grał dalej. Uśmiech jego ukochanej sprawił, że nie denerwował się nawet na myśl o końcowym rubato czy innych punktach utworu, których nie znał. Przyspieszał coraz bardziej, ręce zdawały się pracować mechanicznie, acz widać było w całym tym zamieszaniu uczucie. Wzrok chłopaka skoncentrował się całkowicie na pianinie stopniowo zezując, by po chwili się wyrównać. Trafił w dysonans w kolejnym rubato, aczkolwiek dalsze tremolo wychodziło mu perfekcyjnie lekko, tak samo jak dalsze glissanda. Grał już dwie minuty, a nie czuł zmęczenia ani fizycznego, ani umysłowego. Coraz bardziej zbliżał się do punktu kulminacyjnego utworu, ale nawet i ten nie sprawił mu problemu. Młody pianista zmotywowany był siedzącą obok dziewczyną, sam jej pobyt powodował u niego chęć zagrania utworu jak najlepiej. Prędkie momenty w trzeciej minucie i gwałtowne skoki oktaw wywołały zdziwienie nawet u niego samego, nieświadomego swoich zdolności. Przyspieszył więc utwór jeszcze trochę. Zbliżył się do feralnego rubato. Spojrzał na nuty, odczytał jedynie zapis molto. Skoncentrował się na grze i... Udało mu się wykonać ten moment bezbłędnie. Podekscytowany tym, dalszą część utworu oparł na emocjach i intuicji. Uwielbiał ten fragment i mimo jego trudności uważał za najlepszy z całej etiudy nie tylko do słuchania, ale i zagrania. W końcowe dwadzieścia sekund włożył całe swoje emocje. Animato. Skoki lewej ręki nie trafiały we właściwe klawisze, aczkolwiek nie tworzyły skrajnych dysonansów, więc nie stanowiło to problemu dla pianisty. Napięcie stopniowo wzrastało wraz z upływem czasu, by zakończyć się delikatnym mezzoforte ostatniej nuty. Chłopak przeciągnął się i rozluźnił. Spojrzał na Thaini, zauważył, że jej oczy stały się szkliste, a uśmiech pełny radości. Widząc rozpromienienie dziewczyny, które malowało się na całym jej ciele, samemu również się uśmiechnął. Był zadowolony nie tyle co z perfekcyjnego wykonania utworu, co też z faktu, że ucieszył swoją ukochaną. - Jest lepiej niż dawniej. To miłe, że wszystkiego nie zapomniałeś, pamiętałeś mnie i muzykę... tak, muzyka zawsze była twoją drugą stroną duszy... - powiedziała delikatnym, ściszonym głosem dziewczyna. Zeszła z fortepianu zwinnym ruchem i podeszła do Thanva. - Cieszę się, że możesz realizować swoją pasję. Twoje szczęście powoduje, że jestem szczęśliwa. - Thaini, widzisz, każdy twórca, pisarz, malarz czy wirtuoz musiał mieć jakąś inspirację, by mieć chęć do gry. Moją inspiracją jesteś ty, więc to twoja zasługa. - powiedział spokojnie Thanv. Jego wzrok skupiony był na twarzy dziewczyny, na której malowała się radość jeszcze większa niż poprzednio. - Czuję się tym zaszczycona - odpowiedziała Thaini, po czym otarła łzę z oka. Usiadła obok pianisty na stołku, na którym siedział w taki sposób, że jego bok dotykał jej pleców. - Nie masz powodu do zachwytu. To ja jedynie mogę się szczycić tym, że mam taką cudowną muzę. - rzekł Thanv, obejmując twarz dziewczyny ręką, zbliżając ją do siebie. - Przesładzasz, mój drogi... cukrzycy jeszcze się nabawisz... - powiedziała wrednym głosem dziewczyna. - Powiedz mi, który to już będzie pocałunek w ciągu tych kilku dni? - spytał się Thanv, patrząc w głąb oczu ukochanej. Spostrzegł jednak, że ta chce otrzeć łzę, szybko więc zrobił to za nią. Wtem niespodziewanie zarwał się strop nad fortepianem, a po chwili zawalił się też dach. Na szczęście mechanizmowi urządzenia nic się nie stało, aczkolwiek zewnętrzny wygląd ucierpiał w znaczny sposób. Kurz od uderzenia dostał się do oczu i ust dwójki kochanków bliskich pocałunkowi. Oboje mimowolnie zaczęli kasłać na siebie wzajemnie, co było o tyle słodkie, co obrzydliwe. Znad instrumentu widoczne było wieczorne niebo, a słońce wisiało idealnie w linii prostej między dziurą a zakochanymi, dając wspaniały efekt, rozbijając swe światło o pył po uderzeniu i po części odbijając się od fortepianu. Chwilę później kurz opadł, a Thanv i jego dziewczyna przestali kaszleć. W oczach jednak nadal pozostał pył, przez co oboje mieli zamknięte oczy i nie próbowali nawet ich otwierać. - Powiedz mi, słonko, na czym skończyliśmy..? - spytała się Thaini, jak gdyby ignorując feralne zdarzenia sprzed chwili. Trzymała Thanva dłonią za policzek, podtrzymując jego twarz na równi ze swoją. - Pytałem się chyba, ile to już pocałunków będziemy mieli za sobą... - odpowiedział cichym głosem chłopak, zbliżając swoje usta do ust dziewczyny. Kolejny raz pocałunek został jednak przerwany, tym razem jednak przez niespodziewane uderzenie w powietrzu, tuż obok ich domu. Eksplozja była bardzo silna i zrzuciła oboje kochanków ze stołka wprost na zakurzoną podłogę, a do tego kurz z fortepianu poleciał wprost na nich, odsłaniając dziury w obudowie instrumentu. - Ilość waszych pocałunków... is over 9000! - krzyknął latający paker z długimi, świetlistymi włosami. Był on średniego wzrostu i łudząco przypominał Vegetę z anime Dragon Ball. Po tych słowach Saiyain odleciał dalej na wschód, nie zwracając uwagi na nic. Thaini podniosła się z ziemi jako pierwsza, a następnie podała rękę Thanvowi. Ten ją przyjął i wstał gwałtownym ruchem, korzystając ze wsparcia ciągnącej dziewczyny. Widząc kurz na jej ubraniach strzepał go w mało delikatny sposób, aczkolwiek nie zdenerwował jej tym. Thaini odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym, jednak zrobiła to w nieco mocniejszy sposób, o mało nie wybijając chłopakowi kręgosłupa. - Wybacz... nieco za mocno. Dobra, bo się nigdy chyba nie pocałujemy. - powiedziała Thaini, po czym mocno szarpnęła głowę Thanva do siebie i zaczęła całować bez żadnego przygotowania. Zapowiedź odcinka czwartego Ta seria chyba nigdy nie dojdzie do momentu, kiedy ktokolwiek prócz Adriana włączy grę, albo gdy pojawią się inni bohaterowie, lolol. Odcinek czwarty tutaj: MKMO 4 - Akatsuki, mistrzyni walki obcasem.